Resurrection
by Sia the alchemist
Summary: It would seem that Darkness has taken pitty on her fallen, broken, self-proclaimed Lord but to return him to the living she will have to confront Death and many others in a mad one-shot.


**I wrote this in an insomnia induced bout of boredom. As far as characters and god references go, this is more loaded than a baked potato, so you may want to have a tab open with google or Wikipedia ready. This is a pretty informal, just for fun, not serious one shot that I invite you to contribute to. If there's a god you would like to add then please let me know and I'll make it happen. If you want any changes made, then feel free to write them and send it to me because I have no problem changing/adding to this story. That said, I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

He sucked in a ragged breath as he opened his eyes. Could this be real, hadn't he just died? He remembered it so vividly; first there was a flash of green and then a fierce, grim-eyed creature covered in blood with gnashing white teeth had dragged his last shred of soul from the world of the living. So where was he now? This place was entirely white and void, a blank canvas on which his environment had yet to appear. But he was not alone. He was suddenly aware of a shadowy woman here with him. She seemed familiar, but where had he seen her? He got the impression that he might have glimpsed her in the dark before, perhaps peeking out of the shadows. Before he could find his voice, she spoke.

"Welcome back" she said with a sigh of relief. "That was quite a job you'd done on yourself, no easy fix."

"Who are you?" he asked. "And where are we, why am I not dead?"

"I am Nyx." She responded. "And you are temporarily residing in the dimension of the immortal"

"But my soul was in pieces" he protested "How am I whole again?"

"Hekate called upon me to fix that, apparently she is fond of you. You may know her as Isis or quite simply put, Magick."

"So why did she call upon you? What is it you can do that Magick can't achieve?"

"Hekate is a deity of will. She is the manipulation caused when choices are made which is why she is often triplicate, manifesting as crossroads. At some point you chose to destroy yourself and although there is a path by which you could heal yourself, she insists you will not choose it."

She must be referring to the option of remorse, in which case Magick was right.

"To answer your other question," said a pale young woman that had appeared behind him, "Mother is a respected goddess who has dabbled quite a bit in the powers of creation."

"And you are?" he couldn't help but ask, as he couldn't recall any deities that wore a black leather jacket, halter top and jeans. There was a silver ankh on her chain necklace but he highly doubted that this perky goth could be Isis.

"Thanatos," interjected Nyx, "I wasn't expecting you so soon." If he didn't know this shadowy woman to be a god, then he would have sworn she seemed agitated. But such a state wasn't befitting of a diety.

"Well now that his soul is healed, he falls back under my jurisdiction" the pleasant daughter revealed. When this declaration failed to gain a reaction from him, she continued with "Ah, you might know me as Azriel." This name meant as little to him as Thanatos.

"He is not Christian dear," her mother Nyx pointed out, just as a tall, thin man with bone-white skin, black hair, and two distant stars for eyes appeared. Undoubtedly another relative, but unlike the two gentle gods, this one was glaring at him.

"This is the one who used me to inflict nightmares on others." It was a statement, not a question, so no one answered him. "Why have you not taken him yet, Death?"

"That's what I'm here to do Morpheus" replied Azriel.

"Now hold up Thanatos, I know you and your brother have been waiting a long time for this one but since I recreated him, he becomes my responsibility, and Hekate already made plans for him with Destiny," Nyx stammered. "They used the Keres to appease Nemesis, so his death is no longer necessary."

"_These_ are your _children_?" the only mortal in the room interrupted. "Death and Nightmares?" They all stared at him, startled by the reminder that the focus of their conversation was standing there listening to his fate being discussed.

"Hypnos is the god of Dreams" Nyx corrected.

"And Mother has many more children where we came from. As I said before, she is quite adept at creation." Added Azriel.

Abruptly they were joined by the seething personification of Madness, trailed by her familiar hounds, Paranoia, Mania and Phobia.

"Who invited Neurotica?" Growled Dreams, starry eyes flickering red.

"Shiva has agreed to see you" she spat, her presence threatening to escalate the family feud dramatically. Surprisingly though, the children seemed to grimace upon the news and quickly left the scene without a fight.

"Thank you Lyssa" Nyx replied to the ungrateful god who had instead turned her attention to him. In the most peculiar turn of events so far, she fixed him with a frenzied look of admiration. He'd seen that look before and noticed that Lyssa appeared to have the same strong jaw, dark heavy lidded eyes, thin lips and thick black hair of the last woman to show him such devotion. She whipped around and strode off without being dismissed in the same way that she appeared without being summoned.

That left him alone to follow Nyx.

"Well she was a charmer," he mocked in weak attempt at small talk.

"You may think it odd to worship insanity, but a touch of madness can go a long way: to journey into unchartered regions, conjure up the creative spirit, hold onto to hope when all seems lost, drum up the courage to conquer a great fear, breaking down rigid inhibitions, and going against the norm. As I understand it, you called upon her in spades."

"Then why did Death and Morpheus leave so easily? Shouldn't she have inspired them to fight for my life more fervently?"

"Because we are going to see Śiva, who has the most authority over Death." She replied.

"I take it they don't get along?" he fished.

"Not since Śiva burned their sister, Desire, to ashes."

Oh. He remained silent as there was really no proper way to reply to that. Did all gods look upon the destruction of their children so casually? Well Death did say that Nyx had many children, so maybe gods were like vermin who bred so prolifically that the death of a child became inconsequential. But did they all have to have so many names? He had to assume that Śiva meant Shiva, as if it weren't hard enough to keep straight that Morpheus was also called Hypnos and Dreams, but Thanatos aka Azriel aka Death surely went by many more names.

Unable to make out anything in their infinite surroundings, he was caught off guard by their sudden encroachment on an 8 armed goddess with a weapon in each hand, riding a massive lion. Just as disconcerting was the handsome young man mounted on a bull across from her. He was pale with golden hair wound in distinctive braid atop his head with a crescent moon on his forehead. His most endearing feature was that he had a total of 5 snakes draped across his body.

"Of course not Durga! Find a different bull. We both know what you did to my last one and what both you and your lion did to Mahishasura. Face it, your track record with cattle speaks against you." The one who must be Śiva said. Clearly they were walking in on the end of another god's meeting. The goddess named Durga laughed off her rejection, causing a slight quake, and turned to leave.

"Goddess of Night" she acknowledged Nyx in passing.

"Ishtar" Nyx bowed back. Great, _more_ alternative names.

"Ah, Nyx!" Śiva greeted as Durga left. "So this is the mortal everyone is throwing a fuss about? He has no nose..." He felt his own face and confirmed the god's statement, but of course he didn't have a nose, now he remembered. One tends to forget such things upon dying. "You wanted this one brought back to life, correct? Well I suppose I could have Kali manipulate time and-"

"No," Nyx interrupted "Retribution sought his head, going back in time to when he was still alive would undo that so he would ultimately die again and we'd be back at square one. Not to mention he has to come back with his soul intact which I repaired _after_ his death."

"I see" said Śiva "Then perhaps Quetzalcoatl would be best suited to the task?"

"Yes" Agreed Nyx. "They may even recognize each other" she laughed.

"Alright, well if I summon Quetzalcoatl for you then in return you will need to stop Abbadon from releasing Fenrir." Shiva haggled. The gravity of this threat was lost on the uninformed mortal.

"Oh he wouldn't-" Nyx started but then a third eye opened up on Śiva's head and she paused, clearly contemplating the possibility. "I'll see to it that he doesn't" she finally agreed.

Suddenly something resembling a feather basilisk flew before them, landing in a slither before morphing into an unassuming man with a halo.

"Jesus Christ" he couldn't help but say as the new deity approached them.

"Yes?" answered Quetzalcoatl, recognizing another of his many names. Upon getting a good look at the man though his face pulled into a grimace "Not _you_ again" he groaned "Why won't you and Harry just concede to Death, I'm getting tired of being called in for the continuation of your squabbles."

"The sooner you resurrect him, the sooner he'll go away" Śiva chuckled.

And thus our protagonist, the man that by now you must have recognized to be Voldemort, could feel the weight of the living returning to him like the increasing pressure of being submerged. He could feel himself forgetting this place as though he were just waking up from a dream while memories of his life rushed in to fill the void.

"But wait, if there are multiple gods and the Aztec god, Quetzalcoatl, is Christ then doesn't that mean that Mormonism was-" but before he finish, he'd been returned from whence he came. All three gods chuckled at his obvious question though.

"Did he really just try to validate a religion whilst in the presence of Greek, Hindu and Mesoamerican gods?" Shiva asked.

"Well I told him that he was in the land of the immortals" Nyx explained between giggles "So he must have mistook it for heaven or something. Perhaps I should have explained better that this is the realm of fiction. A place for all those immortalized through written word."

"Don't you think his author will be mad though?" laughed Christ, "I mean, she has already written, like, 7 books or something ridiculous like that. Clearly she is ready to put her series to rest."

"But when she does, we'll be stuck with him" explained Śiva. "And I for one do not feels like experiencing a cruciatus daily. She needs to lighten him up a bit, let him see the error of his ways or something, before she lands him here with the rest of us for all of eternity."

"So why didn't we leave him helplessly broken in limbo like she'd written?" the virgin born god of resurrection asked.

"Because that was too cruel" Nyx interjected quietly. "She is the one who made him evil and created him in such a way that he had no ability to know Philotes, it is not his fault. I won't watch an immortal suffer for eternity just because he doesn't meet Rowling's personal moral code." She bit out bitterly.

"So what do we do now? How do we enact change on the villain of a completed series?" asked Quetzalcoatl.

"Fanfiction" Nyx and Śiva answered in unison with knowing smiles.

"You know how you were altered by each testament that came out?" said Nyx.

"And how the book of Mormon gave your Hebrew image a Mesoamerican alter ego?" added Shiva.

"Well we're hoping that the Harry Potter series will either be reopened in the future or gather enough of a following in fanfiction for someone to write changes to his character that become believed by enough mortals to change his immortal form." Nyx completed.

"But couldn't that backfire on us?" asked Quetzalcoatl as he resumed the form of a feathered snake. "Like how those damn Thor comics gave the mischievous Loki a more villainous side?"

"You're assuming that they could make him more evil then he already was." Nyx clarified "which would be a lot harder to do then softening him up a bit. It's simply a matter of where he has more room for improvement, but yes, we are essentially just rolling the dice here. If the readers love him enough then he'll just come back to us exactly the same, they wouldn't change a thing," she sighed "Which I fear to be a serious possibility."


End file.
